(全职高手) The King's Avatar: Ye Mi
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: [(全职高手) The King's Avatar] Ye Mi loved games, her brothers and her brother's brothers. She was their biggest fan!


**(全职高手) The King's Avatar: Ye Mi**

Ye Mi liked games, her brothers and her brother's brothers.

She was their biggest fan!

 **.**

 **(Disclaimer:** I do not own The King's Avatar (全职高手), all rights belong to their rightful owners. The image is mine. **)**

 **.**

"Dāge?..", she rubbed her eyes with her fist, clutching a brown teddy bear half her size to her chest. It was late, but she couldn't sleep and his lights were still on.

"Ah, MiMi...", Ye Mi stayed still as a pair of hands slid under her arms and lifted her from the ground. She buried her face into her teddy, Qiuqiu, and leaned contently into her oldest brother.

He chuckled softly, the rumbling of his chest soothing her to sleep as he carried them to bed.

"晚安"

("Good night")

 **.**

Mama said dāge ran away and left her and èrge.

She said a lot of bad words, ones èrge would scold her for saying.

Daddy told her not to copy him, and to be obedient and nice like èrge.

They took away the games dāge gave her, and some of her toys, that day.

Èrge's left eye won't stop twitching though.

 **.**

The next time she saw dāge, she'd been 12 years old.

Her friends had invited her to play at an internet cafe that just opened.

There, she met a boy with pretty hair and a smile, one that reminded her of her eldest brother.

He was playing a game, the new one that came out, Glory.

His fingers danced from one key to another, his eyes focused on the screen, it was entrancing.

She jumped when he called out to her, but she wanted to see him play more.

His character was a girl.

She called him a pervert.

He turned a bright red and denied it.

She stared at him suspiciously, slowly backing away as he frantically tried to explain himself.

Then her brother walked in.

 **.**

Ye Mi loved both her brothers.

Ye Xiu was her dāge, he liked games and sneakily gives her one every birthday and Christmas. Mama and Daddy didn't approve, they yell at him every time they catch him, it only made him sneakier. She always got her game.

Until he left, she'd spend her weekend nights curled on his lap watching him play.

Her big brother always won!

Her èrge was called Ye Qiu, he looked exactly like dāge, but more serious the dāge when he's not playing games.

Her èrge liked buying her sweets on his way home from school and always helped her hide the games she got from dāge. He also lets her hide in his room when Mama and Daddy argue, but he's always busy so she has to stay quiet.

Èrge is really, really smart! He got into the smart-school, Mama and Daddy were happy, but they told MiMi to study more to be like èrge...

Dāge is really picky, but he's good at _everything_ when he puts his mind to it! (Dāge, Jia You! 大哥加油!)

Èrge helps her with her homework and makes her lunch every day! Mama never makes the octopus sausages or the bunny apples but èrge makes sure she has them.

When dāge left, èrge wasn't happy either and Mama made him study more so he's always busy and MiMi doesn't want to disturb him. Daddy was really, really angry, but èrge hid her in his room so it was alright.

Even when èrge was busy, he always made time for MiMi. He also gave her back the games Mama and Daddy took, and all of dāge's too!

MiMi really, really, _really_ loved her gēgē!

 **.**

Ye Mi learnt jealousy at 12, when she was introduced to a girl a few years older then her but younger then her gēgē.

Her name was Su Mu Cheng, and Ye Mi will NOT let her steal away her dāge!

 **.**

Ye Mi's first love was when she was 13, and she realised how much she'd like teasing her dāge's best friend, and how much she hated it when someone else did.

She liked his smile.

The gentleness in his eyes.

The ferocity when he played.

She liked watching his fingers storm the keyboard.

He was different from her brothers, she liked him differently too.

But by the time she'd realised this, he was gone.

 **.**

"Wan wan!"

"Shhh, Xiuxiu, be quiet, you'll wake up Mama and Daddy!", Ye Mi hushed the small black puppy in her arms, snuggling them both deeper into the blankets. She turned on the phone she'd gotten for her last birthday.

She beamed widely when the video played, and her brothers team came out!

She perked up, remembering something, and dug deeper into his blanket.

She wriggled around, trying to find it...

When she stuck her head out again she was wearing a red and white scarf and holding a small, handmade flag, one side had her carefully drawn red and white Excellent Era symbol and the other she'd even _more_ carefully drawn One Autumn Leaf!

'Go! Go! Dāge!' She chanted in her heart, pressing closer against the screen.

Xiuxiu whine in protest at her blocking the screen, and wriggled closer to see.

 **.**

The next day, if there were bags under her and Xiuxiu's eyes, èrge didn't comment.

 **.**

She made an account the same day, but èrge saw the name and made her change it, several times.

 **.**

Trial 1:

 **[** **一个小蜜** **]**

*Delete*

"Ah! Gēgē!"

"MiMi. Tell me who the f* cking bastard is."

"Eh?"

"No? Then never, ever use Xiao Mi okay?"

"Eh?"

"Now move aside and let gēgē help you..."

"Okay?"

 **(A/N:** **小蜜** **Xiao Mi is a derogatory term for the girlfriend of a married man)**

 **.**

Trial 2:

 **[** **一个甜** **...]**

"No."

"..."

*Delete*

 **[** **蜜** — **]**

"Let's stop using honey okay?"

"..."

*Delete*

 **.**

Trial 13:

 **[** **猫咪咪** **]**

"...but I like dogs, like Xiuxiu."

"Pft—ahem, but cats are cuter right?"

She stared at Ye Qiu and nodded slowly, "okay."

Èrge can be scary sometimes.

 **.**

For her next birthday she got a russet, long furred cat, she promptly called him Qiu Er. (秋二）

 **.**

Exorcists used scythes.

Ye Mi learned she liked scythes.

But Glory players learn they have a fear of scythes.

 **.**

"Shi—t it's that freaking grimm reaper!"

" *& &#—Gaaahhhh! Get her away from me!"

"...I got killed again."

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Me—screw this, MAO MI MI!"

"...it's like a female Ye Qiu..."

"Really?! Thank you!"

"Your welcome—Mao Mi Mi?"

"Yep! Bye bye!"

 **[Player: **** has been killed]**

 **.**

When she entered middle school, her parents put blocks on her phone and laptop, making it impossible for her to do more then her school work without their permission.

Her èrge couldn't help more then letting her borrow his laptop, but their parents eventually caught on and now he was monitored closely. Èrge want as sneaky as dāge so Ye Mi knew it would've happened sooner or later...

So she took to taking 'walks' that ended in an Internet cafe during Ye Xiu's matches.

She'd cheered harder then anyone else when he won, sulked when he lost, and tormented Glory players—particularly those from the teams that killed her brother—as Mao Mi Mi.

Even when her parents got suspicious she wouldn't stop, if she got grounded she'd sneak out the window, bypassing their family's security, even if her room was on the 3rd floor.

Èrge was happy to help her, he even gave her a map, untraceable phone and blueprint of their family's security system.

Ye Mi found out how dāge escaped...and who's responsible, even unintentionally.

 **.**

Ye Mi loved her parents too, even if it wasn't as much as she loved her gēgē.

So she never really ran away.

 **.**

When she was 14, she made the decision to graduate early.

Her parents promised they'll give her back her games (not that they knew èrge already had) and let her go see dāge play.

She graduated middle school that year, and high school at 16.

Unfortunately, her parents accepted a position in a university on her behalf.

'No~~~I wanted to be a hikikomori!'

At least she got to see dāge.

She didn't exactly want to be a doctor though...

 **.**

Ye Mi was a good girl, most of the time, so she obediently became a doctor.

But only èrge knew that behind her parents back she learnt how to make games.

 **.**

It's been over 10 years since her dāge ran away from home.

Ye Mi was now working on her PhD while making games in the guise of helping èrge expand the family business.

Then she found out dāge quit.

Her rarely used Glory account came back with vengeance.

Excellent Era guilds from servers 1-9 found themselves the target of Mao Mi Mi's wrath for months to come.

Èrge made an account too, but his fingers are too clumsy.

Rumours spread that Mao Mi Mi was carrying her boy toy/slave/human pet.

Èrge raged on the World Channel and never touched his account again.

Dāge fell off his chair laughing. He nearly choked on his cigarette.

MiMi played on obliviously, sometimes she'd play both their accounts at the same time.

Èrge always looked green when she did that though.

 **.**

Èrge made the family business thrive even more then Daddy, Ye Mi couldn't be more proud.

But...

She smiled coldly as yet another woman tried to get 'acquainted' to her èrge.

 **.**

Her brothers were the best, they deserved only the best.

So until a woman comes along who she can approve, MiMi will happily monopolise her èrge and dāge.

 **.**

On the day the Glory Professional players gathered, a girl appeared.

With long hair elaborately styled, dark eyes curved up happily, pink lips in a smile and wearing a simple white dress.

The pros wondered who she was.

To their surprise, she leapt straight into the arms of the Glory Battle God.

"Dāge!"

 **.**

"Fuck! Ye Qiu you hid such a beautiful sister!? PK PK PK PK!"

"How could such a cute girl be related to Ye Qiu..."

"Hmmm...they look alike..."

 **.**

There was someone that interested her.

Well, all of her dāge's friends were interesting.

But he was the most interesting one.

It's been years since she'd felt this way, the familiar thrill of teasing him, the annoyance at someone else taking his attention away from her...

' _I wonder if dāge would mind...? They're all like brothers right? Brothers and brother-in-laws aren't that different right? Fufufufu...'_

 **.**

"You &¥€ #& bastard..."

"Hahaha...Why don't we talk about this calmly—"

"PK, now."

"Whoops...dāge, don't kill him! He's my future husband~~"

The air around the Battle God darkened.

 **.**

Ye Mi knew her brothers were similar, so after seeing her fiancé beaten half to death by her dāge, she kissed him on the lips sweetly before shoving him in front of her when they went to greet her parents and èrge.

"加油!" ("Fighting!")

She cheered from behind him as he faced her quickly darkening èrge.

' _Ah...maybe the kiss wasn't such a good idea after all..._ '

"Hehehe...whoops?"

' _Please don't die!_ '

 **.**

Ye Mi loved her brothers most!

...when they aren't trying to kill her husband.

 **.**

End.

 **A/N: To be honest I wasn't planning on writing more after Library of Heaven's Path, this and Legendary Master's Wife sorta just happened... sorry for the lack of romance this time, the sun-title of this is actually 'Gege's biggest fan' or Complex of a Sister, hehe...**


End file.
